Butterflies part 28
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What delays Jack from coming home to Elizabeth?


Jack heard the door to the Mountie office open. He looked up, heard a loud bang, and before he knew what was happening, he felt a searing pain in his arm and then everything went black.

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth was at home, visiting with Abigail. They were chatting about the new baby coming, Maddie, and missing Jack. "He's supposed to be home tomorrow. I cannot wait. I've missed him so much." Elizabeth and Abigail both jumped when they heard pounding on the door. Elizabeth got up and opened the door. "Mrs. Thornton, you have a telegram. It's urgent so I brought it over myself."

"Thank you, Ned."

Elizabeth brought the telegram over to the couch and sat down. She read the contents, started crying and then reread it. "Oh my gosh, no. This can't be happening. No no."

"Elizabeth, is it Jack?" Abigail was starting to panic and Maddie, sensing her mother's distress and Abigail's state of mind, started to whimper. Elizabeth handed the telegram to Abigail.

TO: MRS. ELIZABETH THORNTON

FROM: MOUNTIE HEADQUARTERS, UNION CITY

MRS. THORNTON,

YOUR HUSBAND, CONSTABLE JACK THORNTON HAS BEEN INJURED DUE TO A GUNSHOT WOUND SUSTAINED WHILE ON DUTY. IS CURRENTLY IN SURGERY TO REMOVE BULLET AND REPAIR INTERNAL DAMAGE. WILL KEEP YOU APPRISED OF HIS CONDITION AT THE REQUEST OF CONSTABLE THORNTON.

MORE INFO COMING AS BECOMES AVAILABLE

SARGEANT JAMES STRONG

Abigail put down the telegram and tried to quiet Maddie, whose whimpering had become a full cry at this point. "Shhh…it's ok." She held her close and rocked her back and forth, all the while watching Elizabeth. She was silent, tears running down her face, staring at nothing. "Elizabeth, I will be right back." She walked into Elizabeth's and Jack's room, put Maddie in her crib and went back out to see Elizabeth.

"I…have to go….I need…to go…" she cried in between shuddering breaths. "I have to….Abigail. If he….dies….I have to be….with him."

"Elizabeth, I understand. Do you think you're strong enough to travel that far, on your own, with a baby?"

"I don't know….I have to be there."

Charlotte walked in the door. She saw Elizabeth on the couch and walked over. "Elizabeth, Sweetheart."

"Mom! It's Jack," she sobbed.

"I know. I got a telegram too. I read it and ran over here. You need to keep calm, for the baby." She reached out her arms to hold Elizabeth.

"I…have to go….please."

"I've already bought our tickets. You can't go alone with Maddie. I'm going with you. We leave tomorrow morning."

"It might be too late by then."

"Elizabeth, there aren't any stages until then. We have to wait."

"Its not…fair. I can't lose him….Mom. I can't ….I need him."

"I know, Honey. I know. Please calm yourself. Look at me."

Elizabeth looked up.

"We have to hope and pray he is ok. Remember this is Jack. He is so strong and he would do anything for you and Maddie and this baby, including fighting for his life." Elizabeth nodded.

Charlotte stayed the night, helping with Maddie and keeping Elizabeth as calm as she could. Needless to say, Elizabeth didn't sleep. In the morning, all three got on the stage for the day long journey to Union City, anxious to see Jack and hoping he survived. Charlotte forced Elizabeth to eat and drink. If she hadn't, Elizabeth wouldn't have. She was in a daze. However, Maddie came first and she always fed her as soon as she indicated she wanted to.

When they finally arrived at the station in Union City, Charlotte asked for directions to the hospital. Fortunately, it was just up the street. Charlotte paid to have someone deliver their bags to the hotel and walked with Elizabeth and Maddie to see Jack.

Charlotte walked up to the front desk at the hospital. "Jack Thornton, please."

"I'm sorry ma'am. He's not receiving visitors at this time, unless you are Elizabeth Thornton?"

"No, I'm his Mother, Charlotte Avery. This is his wife, Elizabeth." She turned to Elizabeth. "

Sweetheart, you can go see him. I'll hold Maddie." She took Maddie from Elizabeth and nodded toward the nurse. "Please make sure she eats and drinks. She hasn't slept either. She is newly pregnant."

"Yes ma'am. Mrs. Thornton? Please come with me so we can see your husband."

They walked down a very long hallway, passing what seemed like dozens of doorways, until they finally stopped and the nurse turned and looked at Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Thornton. I need you to prepare yourself. Please stay calm and quiet. Your husband has been shot in the left arm. He has had two surgeries to remove the bullet and repair internal damage that the bullet caused. He is not awake currently because of the sedation medicine given to him. It is best that he doesn't move just now, to prevent further bleeding. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I would like to see my husband, please."

"Very well." The nurse took Elizabeth in Jack's room. Elizabeth walked in and immediately walked over to Jack's bed. She had never seen him look so pale.

"What is that, nurse?"

"It is called an IV. It administers fluids into his arm to keep him hydrated." Elizabeth nodded.

She reached out and grabbed Jack's hand, paying close attention, looking for any sign that he knew she was there. Nothing. He looked dead, except for the fact she could see the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Mrs. Thornton, here is a chair for you. I'm bringing you some water and something to eat at your mother's request." Elizabeth nodded, knowing she needed those things, even though she hadn't really tasted any food since before all this happened. She just went through the motions.

She sat down in the chair, keeping her hand in Jack's, watching him. "I hate this, Jack. Why does this happen to us? I hate this! You need to fight, Jack Thornton! Maddie and the baby and I need you. You can't leave us!" She once again, started crying. She was so exhausted and angry at whoever did this to her husband. Why him? What did he do to the man that did this?

After she ate, she asked the nurse to bring Maddie in so she could feed her. "I'm sorry ma'am. We cannot let a child in here."

"I need to feed her, and I'm not leaving my husband to die alone! Please bring her to me."

The nurse hesitated but eventually did as she was asked. As Elizabeth was feeding Maddie, she looked down at her daughter, who smiled at her. "Thank you, Maddie. Mama needed that." Maddie put her fingers on her Mama's chin and smiled again. Elizabeth kissed her hand.

"So beautiful," Jack whispered, barely audible, but since it was quiet in the room, Elizabeth heard it. He had opened his eyes, just enough to see them and smiled weakly.

"Jack? Oh thank goodness. Please stay still. If you move too much, you could bleed more." He raised his right hand to her face, drying the tears with his thumb.

"Love you," he whispered.

"I love you more. Please don't leave me." Her tears never seemed to stop.

He shook his head. "Don't cry, Love."

"I can't help it."

"I'm ok. Tired."

"You go to sleep. I'll be here."

"No, you are tired. I can see it in your face. Have you slept?"

"Jack."

"Nurse, please. Get her."

"Are you in pain?" She buttoned up her shirt and took Maddie to get the nurse.

"Please come. My husband is asking for you."

They rushed back in. "Constable? Mrs. Thornton said you needed me?"

"I don't. She needs to sleep. Can you please put another bed in here?"

"Jack, please stop worrying. You are the one in the hospital."

"You are carrying my child. I can worry." Elizabeth sighed.

"I would appreciate another bed, please Nurse."

"Very well."

"Did you come alone, Elizabeth?"

"No, your Mom is here."

"Can you get her for me?"

"Of course. We'll be back."

Elizabeth went out to the waiting room to find Charlotte. She found her sitting in a chair, tears rolling down her face. "Mom? It's ok. He's awake and he wants to see you."

"He's awake? Oh thank the Lord!" She stood up to leave but noticed Elizabeth was still sitting. "Aren't you coming, dear?"

"No, I get the feeling he wants to talk to you alone for a moment."

"Ok. I'll come get you soon."

Charlotte walked in to Jack's room, but she could see his eyes were closed, so she sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and squeezed her hand. "Mom?"

"Its good to see you, Son."

"Mom, thank you for bringing her here."

"I had to, Jack. You should have seen her. I couldn't let her do this alone. She needs you so much, and so do I. She told me that she had to be here because she couldn't let you be alone, if you didn't make it." The tears started again, much to her dismay. She had always been of the mindset that crying doesn't do anyone any good and yet in the past year, she had cried more than the previous twenty combined.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm ok. I'm not out of the woods, by any means, but I'm alive."

"Thank the good Lord for that, Son."

"How did Elizabeth do while I was gone?"

"Very well, actually. She hasn't had any morning sickness at all and she has been so strong, waiting for you to come home. I'm very proud of her."

"She is at about nine weeks I think. This is about where she got sick last time. I wish I could be with her. I hate feeling helpless." Charlotte could see the frustration on his face.

"She will be fine. I am here to help if she gets sick. I will take care of her while you can't, ok?"

"Yes, thank you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Please make sure Elizabeth sleeps soon. She looked exhausted."

"Don't worry, I will."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, dear."

The nurses had brought the extra bed in as Jack requested and set it up across the room. Charlotte went to get Elizabeth and found she had fallen asleep in one of the waiting room chairs. "Elizabeth? They set up a bed for you, why don't you go lay down?"

"No, I'm ok. How's Jack?"

"He's sleeping. He made me promise to make sure you rest. Please go lay down. I will hold Maddie for awhile."

"Well, ok. Thank you, Mom."

"My pleasure. Now go rest." She took sleeping Maddie and sat back down in a chair as she watched Elizabeth walked off. "You have two very loving parents, little one, but boy are they stubborn."

Elizabeth got to Jack's room and noticed Jack wasn't sleeping. "Jack? I thought you were sleeping."

"I tried, but I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I miss you. I wish there was more room in this bed."

"I miss you too. I will sit here next to you. Will that help?"

"No. You need to sleep too. Here, try to lay here next to me." He carefully scooted over a few inches and held out his good arm so she could fit next to him. She gently climbed into bed next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"This might work. Am I hurting you?"

"No, but it would be worth the pain." He sighed as if frustrated.

"What is it? Do you need medicine or maybe I should just sleep across the room."

"No, I just hate this. I'm so glad you're here, but I wish this hadn't happened. I wish we were home."

"I know, me too. We just have to deal with it. Personally, I'm happy to be here, because you are alive. I was so afraid, Jack. I was afraid that by the time I got here, you would be gone." She felt the threat of tears once again.

He held her tighter with his good arm. He just wanted to kiss her so badly and take away the tears, but he had limited movement. "Elizabeth, can you….?"

"What? What do you need?" She sat up and looked at him.

"Can you kiss me? I just need you to kiss me. I can't move that way. Ah, this is so frustrating!"

"Stop moving. You might start bleeding." She leaned over his chest and kissed him gently.

"Is that all I get? I almost died you know."

"Jack, that's not funny, at all."

"I'm sorry, but it's been like a month since I've kissed you, I thought I would get…." He couldn't talk anymore because she decided he was right. He had almost died and she missed kissing him just as much. She kissed him again, this time not holding back because she was afraid of hurting him. This time, she needed him to know how much she loved him and needed him. When she finally pulled back, he had a smile on his face. "That was better. Now I can sleep." She shook her head, smiled, and laid back down.

"I love you so much, Jack Thornton, but you are a silly man."

"So I've been told."

They slept for a couple hours and then Charlotte brought Maddie in.

"Dadada," Maddie said when she saw Jack.

"Shhh…Maddie, they're sleeping."

"Its ok, Mom." Elizabeth unwrapped herself from Jack's arm and sat up. "Come here, baby." She took Maddie from Charlotte. Maddie looked at Jack.

"Dada."

"Yes, Daddy's sleeping. Are you hungry?" She unbuttoned her blouse and started to feed her.

"I brought you some food too, Elizabeth and some water."

"Thank you, Mom. You can put it right here if you want," she gestured to the table. After a few moments, she picked up the sandwich from the table and ate a few bites.

"Elizabeth, do you think you will stay here tonight, or come back to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to stay but I don't want Maddie to keep Jack awake."

"I can take her with me. If you feed her right before I leave, she should be good all night, right?"

"No, she needs to eat once during the night. I think I'll just go back to the hotel with you."

"Please stay, Elizabeth. I want you with me," Jack said, touching her arm.

"Jack, I don't know that we can even stay. They might not allow it."

"You could always tell them who your dad is."

"Why does that matter?"

"He is on the hospital board. Apparently he made some big donation to the hospital so he's now on the board."

"Really? How did you find that out?"

"I have connections."

"I'm sure you do, Sweetheart."

"I do."

Elizabeth chuckled. Maddie finished eating so Elizabeth got up and put Maddie next to Jack on the bed. "Can you hold her here for a second?" She moved his hand around Maddie so he was holding her on the bed. She just had to button up her shirt and she needed two hands. "Thanks, Jack."

That night, Elizabeth and Maddie were allowed to stay, even though Hospital policy didn't agree. Maddie only woke up once and it was almost morning so the family got quite a bit of sleep. Elizabeth woke up nauseated though. She drank some water and ate a biscuit hoping to make the feeling go away. It didn't work. When Charlotte came in, she gave Maddie to her and ran in the washroom and threw up. She sat down on the floor, hoping and praying it would lessen. She took a few deep breaths and put her head on her knees.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" Charlotte came in and sat with her.

"I've been better." Charlotte rubbed her back.

"Do you want to go lay down?"

"Yes, I do, but if I move, I'm just going to be sick again." She continued to breath deeply. "Where's Maddie?"

"She is with Jack. She's laying right next to him on the bed, he's got his arm over her so she doesn't roll off." Elizabeth nodded and took a few more deep breaths.

"Ok, I think I can get up now." Charlotte got up first and helped Elizabeth slowly up off the floor. She kept her arm around her, making sure she was steady on her feet. They walked back in the room and Jack lifted his head and looked at her.

"Elizabeth? Are you sick?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Your Mom can help me." She sat on the extra bed and then slowly laid down. Charlotte went and got a glass of water so she could stay hydrated.

"Mamama." Charlotte went over and picked up Maddie and brought her over.

"Hi, sweet girl. Mama loves you." Maddie reached out to Elizabeth.

"Mama." She took her from Charlotte and put her down next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to get some coffee, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Mom, and maybe some more biscuits?"

"Of course." She walked out the door leaving the Thornton family alone. Elizabeth tried not to move, so her nausea would settle down. Jack was growing increasingly frustrated as he thought about all the things that were happening around him that he couldn't help with.

"Jack? You haven't said anything in awhile. Are you ok?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong, except for the obvious?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Jack, don't make me come over there and convince you to tell me." She heard him chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok, maybe later, when I'm not in danger of throwing up every time I move."

"Yes, please don't do that over here."

"Haha, very funny." She heard him laugh again.

"I'm just frustrated. I can't do anything. I can't help you when you're sick or even hold my own daughter. I just want to hold you, but I can't."

"It won't be forever. It's only been three days since you almost…I know that you want to help, but you just have to be patient and you are the most patient man I know. We can get through this."

Maddie had fallen asleep and she was feeling less nauseated, so she got up slowly, put a pillow on either side of Maddie so she wouldn't fall out of bed and walked over to Jack. She sat down next to him on the bed and held his hand. "I'm here, Jack. Just remember I am always here."

"I love you, Elizabeth. Thank you for that."

"Where else would I be?" She smiled at him. He put his hand on her face, staring at his beautiful, strong, amazing wife, looking forward to the day that he would be able to wrap both of his arms around her and hold her close.

As if she could read his mind, she climbed up beside him and held him. For now, he would settle for one arm.


End file.
